


All I need

by Crab_Lad



Series: Writers Month Good Omens [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Suddenly, Crowley whipped back, eyes wide and scared. “Not that, not that I don’t want to do it with you! I love you, I don’t mean it like that, I swear, angel. I just mean well- I don’t want to do the whole.” He pauses, gesturing with his hand. “Sex thing.”





	All I need

**Author's Note:**

> me, an asexual, given the prompt first time for day 15: lets make this ACE
> 
> anyway this is what i give because I can't write smut
> 
> also i just,,, love these boys loving each other and being intimate without sex so yEAH  
even tho smut can be 👌👌👌

They had decided that music was too cheesy for this. But Aziraphale thought the silence was way worse. Here they were, sitting in nothing but their underwear on the bed. 

Crowley had been the one to propose it, another thing for them to do, but yet here the demon was looking like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. Knuckles white from the force of it, his hands were clenched against his knees as he shook, nervous, terrified. The yellow of his eyes had swallowed the white, leaving nothing but it and the small black slit. There were tremors, full body ones, ever few seconds. 

After a moment, Aziraphale reached forward to take one of Crowley’s hands into his own. Pressing a light kiss to the top of it, he threaded their fingers together before shifting closer. 

“Are you alright, darling?”

Crowley answered with a muted nod, but it was clear it was a lie. 

Frowning and pulling Crowley down to his chest, he said, “You’re tense. I can see you’re not, you just need to tell me what’s wrong.”

He felt rather than saw when Crowley shook his head. 

“If you’re nervous,” he continued, running a hand along Crowley’s back, rubbing it up and down and moving to dip over his shoulders, “You don’t need to be, this is my first time too.”

“I’m not- well- I can’t- Ngk,” Crowley stuttered out, shifting so his hair covered his face. Aziraphale felt his breath against his skin near his chest, knowing he hadn’t moved far. 

Aziraphale began kneading into Crowley’s back, in a half attempt of a massage. But the result was the same. Crowley sunk into him, arms coming up to loosely wrap around his waist. 

After a moment, Crowley finally managed to get out, “I can’t, or g- sat- _someone _I don’t want to.”

“You don’t want to?”

Suddenly, Crowley whipped back, eyes wide and scared. “Not that, not that I don’t want to do it with you! I love you, I don’t mean it like that, I swear, angel. I just mean well- I don’t want to do the whole.” He pauses, gesturing with his hand. “Sex thing.”

Aziraphale blinked, then, astonished, blurted out, “Well you could’ve just said that, dear.”

Ducking his head, the ginger looked away, drawing into himself once more, “I... I thought you wanted to.”

“Only if you do.”

Crowley looked back up, dropping his arms. Taking one of his hands in his own again, Aziraphale pushed back Crowley’s hair with the other. He pressed a kiss there before sliding his hand down along his face, down to rest on his shoulder. 

“I don’t need us to do this in order to make our relationship final. It’s not the defining thing. Honestly, it’s just another human thing. I don’t mind not doing it if you don’t want to.” 

By now, Crowley’s eyes were shining, and he was looking at the angel as if he were the sun. Aziraphale blushed under the intensity of it, lowering his own head to rest against his demon’s chest. Once more, he moved his hands along Crowley’s sides, pressing soft careful touches where ever he could. He felt the demon shiver under him.

“Are you sure,” Crowley muttered, tugging lightly on Aziraphale’s hair.

“Always, dear. What ever you give, I’ll take. I don’t need anything more than your true self.” 

They remained there the rest of the night, tangled together, satisfied just as they were. 

**Author's Note:**

> iiiIIIIIIIF you liked that feel free to follow me on tumblr @goodalexomens and thank you so much for reading!!! everytime i get a comment it adds ten years to my life and honestly makes my day so thank you to everyone who has commented in the past or is going to comment all of you are LOVELY


End file.
